


Our Baby Girl

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013)
Genre: Baby Names, Brother Feels, Brother kissing., Brother/Brother Incest, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Gay Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Megan Lilly Stilinski (my character ), Stiles Stilinski is Stuart Twombly, Stilinski Twins, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: Stiles Stilinski and Stuart Stilinski are identical Twins. They look like but Stuart wears glasses. Stiles and Stuart had always wanted kids but they can't since they are boys. What if Lydia Martin becomes their surrogacy.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Stuart Stilinski
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Megan Lily Stilinski was born on October 31 at 4:39 am.

Megan Lily  
9lbs 9oz 22 inches along.

Wow. You are beautiful, Stiles said as he runs his finger down his daughter's face.

Can I see her, Stuart said as he leans closer to stiles and looks down at their daughter with a smile on his face.

Yeah. Here you go, Stiles said as he hands their daughter over to his brother.

Hey beautiful. I'm your papa. I can't believe that you are finally here, Stuart said.

Megan let out a yawn before she opens her eyes.

Her eyes were blue. Before they change into Brown.

We are going to have our hands full. I'm still in high school, Stiles said.

I will watch our daughter. While you are in school, Stuart said.

What about you being in college, Stiles said.

I’m taking online classes for college and still watch our daughter, while I do my work for the day, Stuart said.

Ok. But I’m going to miss out daughter. While I’m at school for eight hours a day, It’s going to be awkward with Lydia. Bc Ik that she grew attached to Megan, But When Megan was born. Lydia didn't want to give her up, She wanted to keep Megan as her own, Stiles said.

Just ignored Lydia at School. That all I can tell you to do, Stuart said.

Let's hope that I can, Stiles said.

I guess that I will see you guys after School, Stiles said as he put his backpack on his shoulder.

Megan and I will be just fine. We will see you after school, Stuart said.

Bye, Stiles said as he kisses his brother on the cheek.

Goodbye, my princess, Stiles said as he leans down to kiss Megan forehead .

Stuart watches him pulled out of the driveway before he closes the door.

That boy is going to be the death of me, Stuart thought to himself.

Megan was asleep in her crib.

Hey Stewie, Billy said.

I told you not to call me that, Stuart said.

What have you been up to, Billy asked?

Stiles went back to school today. I'm watching the baby while she sleeps, Stuart said.

Wait. What Baby, Nick said.

If I show you her. Can you please be quiet bc I don't want you to wake her up, Stuart said.

Nick nodded as he zips his lips.

Shh It's ok, Stuart said as he bent over the crib. He gently picks Megan up from the crib trying not to wake her up.

Stuart moves her to his other arm. He grabs her pacifier off the desk by her crib.

Guys. I want you to meet Megan, Stuart said as he shows the group his and stiles' daughter.

She looks just like you Stuart, Neha said.

Just great. We now have another Stuart, Nick said.

I never took you as a father Stuart, Billy says.

Me either. Now my princess is here and I wouldn't change it for the world, Stuart said.

I’m surprised that she hasn't spit up yet on you. Knowing you would freak out by the germs, Nick says laughing.

I haven't been spit upon yet. I know that I will soon by Megan. I’m sure that I won't freak out. I'm a parent now, Stuart said.

Whatever you say, Billy said.

Stuart rolled his eyes.

I'm surprised that you aren't on your phone like always, Billy said.

Ever since Megan was born. I haven't been on it and I’m always busy with housework or taking care of Megan. When Stiles isn't home, Stuart said.

Wow. The old Stuart would never put his phone down, Billy said.

Ha Ha. Funny, Stuart said

Megan starts to cry.

I have to go. Megan needs to be fed, Stuart said. 

Bye Stewie, Both Nick and Billy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Whh.

Stuart. It's your turn to get Megan. I did it last time, Stiles said as he put a pillow over his head.

Stuart rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Before he put his glasses on. 

Lazyass, Stuart said as he walks out of the room and into Megan's nursery.

Shh. It's ok, Stuart said as he bent over the crib and pick her up.

She continued to cry.

Megan had a bottle before she was put down for a nap.

Ew. Yep, you need a new diaper, Stuart said as he pinches his nose as he lays her down on the changing table.

He unbuttoned her onesie from last night. He takes the dirty diaper off and throws it in the trash can.

He grabs baby wipes and starts to clean her.

He throws the dirty baby wipes away. Before he grabs a clean diaper and puts it on her.

There all better now, Stuart said as he moves her to his other arm.

Megan looked up at him with her brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan is eight months old now. The Twins are trying to get her to say her first word. Stiles wants her first word to be daddy but something goes completely wrong .

Stiles. Can you get up, I need help with Megan, Stuart said as he shakes his twin but Stiles doesn't wake up.

This is boy is going to be the death of me soon, Stuart thought to himself.

Hey Baby Girl, Stuart said as he bent over the playpen. Megan reaches her little hands out towards him.

No. Not Papa glasses, Stuart said as he moved Megan's hand from his face.

Megan let out a giggle before she lay her head on his chest.

Let's get you some breakfast, Stuart said as he put her in the high chair.

He put a bib around her neck.

I'm going to hope you like this, Stuart said as he feeds Megan a spoon of carrots.

She smiled.

You are definitely. My daughter alright, Stuart said.

Megan had snack her hands on the high chair.

I'm guessing that you want more huh, Stuart said before he feeds her another bite.

Megan's face was cover in carrots.

Stuart chuckled.

Papa! 

What, Stuart said.

Papa!, Megan said as she smacks her hands on the high chair.

You said your first word. I'm so proud of you baby girl, Stuart said as he picks her up from the high chair  
.

Stiles. You need to wake up, Megan said her first word, Stuart said. 

He rolled over in his sleep.

I guess that I will tell him later then, Stuart said.

Megan lay her head on Stuart's chest as she closes her eyes 

Naptime for you then, Stuart said as he lays her in the playpen.


End file.
